Can't Breathe
by tigra.grece
Summary: Meme si le titre est anglais c'est une fic francaise. Que se passe t'il quand Justin n'arrive plus a respir une nuit. / Et que quelques jours plus tard cela se transforme en migraine.


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Brian & Justin

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

Petit résumé de ce qui va se passé : Que se passe t'il quand Justin n'arrive plus a respiré une nuit. / Et que quelques jours plus tard cela se transforme en migraine.

**Soir :**

La journée avait été normale tout comme la soirée.  
Mais cette fois ci la nuit de Justin n'allais pas etre calme.  
Alors qu'il dormait profondément il du se reveillé et avoir une grosse quinte de toux qui lui bloquait comme si il y avait quelque chose qui était passé de travers.  
Ceci reveillait Brian.

"Que se passe t'il ?" demanda Brian

Brian regarda Justin qui n'avais pas l'air tres bien.

"Je...n'arrive...plus...a...respiré ..." dit Justin

"Justin !" dit Brian qui etait inquiet

Justin ne repondait pas

"Tu as des medicaments pour te soulagé ou une ventoline" demanda Brian

"Normalement...Oui...ils...sont...soit...dans...ma...poche...ou dans...la...phamacie" dit Justin.

Brian se leva alluma le loft et chercha le medicament pour Justin

"Ne t'inquiete pas Justin, j'arrive avec la chose pour te soigné ..." dit Brian

Brian chercha vraiment de partout et le trouva et alla le donné a Justin pour qu'il puisse respiré .

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" demanda Brian

"Non...Je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé " dit Justin un peu inquiet

"Tu as peut-etre pensé a quelque chose ou tu as une allergie qui s'est declaré un peu tard par rapport a ce qu'on a pu mangé ou autre"

"Peut-etre"

"Essaye de te rendormir, si y'a un probleme je suis juste aupres de toi"

" Je crois que si y'aurais eu personne je serais je sais pas ou..."

"Dis pas de connerie, tu es la avec moi, calme toi et repose toi" dit Brian.

"Je sais..."

"Rendors-toi"

Brian se rapprocha de Justin et esseya de faire calmé sa respiration pour qu'il essaye de dormir.

"Ne me refait plus jamais ca" pensa Brian

"J'ai eu la peur de ma vie".

**Journée :**

Quelques jours plus tard, cela s'etait calmé pour Justin mais il avait une mal de tete atroce qui se transforma en Migraine quand il était au Dinner

"Debbie, est-ce que je peux prendre l'apres-midi" dit Justin blanc comme un aspirine.

"Oui vas y...Qu'est qui t'arrive Sunshine ?"

"Mal de partout,migraine" dit Justin.

"Ben alors qu'est que tu fais ici, rentre vite met toi au lit et bouge plus" dit Debbie toute inquiete.

"Tu veux que quelqu'un te ramene pour pas que tu sois seul ni que tu t'evanouis entre ici et ou tu rentre"

"Non ca ira, je pense que ca ira. Merci Debbie".

Justin quittait le dinner et rentra au loft.  
Des qu'il arrivais il se sentait tres mal. Il voulait assez se couché mais une seule envie allé dans les toilettes et vomir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brian rentra de Kinnetik au loft.

"Justin est deja arrivé ?" pensa Brian

Car il vit la veste de Justin sur le canapé .

"Justin ?" demanda Brian

Il n'entendais aucun bruit mis a part un bruit dans les toilettes, il decida d'allé voir.

"Justin c'est toi ?"

"Oui..."

Il ouvra la porte des toilettes et vit Justin assis par terre

"Qu'est qui t'arrive ?"

"Migraine...Mal...de...Partout"

Justin essaya de se levé mais il était vidé de toutes ses forces.

"Ca va allé Justin ?"

"Je crois que je vais allé me couché , je sort meme pas ce soir"

"Tu veux des medicaments pour te calmé ?"

"Je sais pas si ca va me calmé , mais ca peut toujours faire effet".

"Mais qu'est qui t'arrive ?"

"J'ai pas ete bien de toute la journée et je suis rentré y'a pas longtemps..."

"T'es rentré a pied ?"

"Oui"

"Mais tu aurais pu m'appellé ou que tu demande a quelq'un de te racompagné , Vu dans l'etat ou tu es"

"Je pensais que ca irait, mais ca a ete jusqu'a que je mette un pied au loft".

Brian revenait avec le medicaments et le donne a Justin.

"Bon maintenant, tu te repose et tu bouge plus".

Depuis le soir ou Justin n'allait pas bien, Brian etait en semi-panique a chaque fois que Justin avait quelque chose il avait peur que ca soit des post effet de je ne sais quoi, le stress ou autre.

"En esperant aussi que ca calme ma main"

"Pourquoi ta main ?"

"Elle me fait souffrir depuis ce matin"

"IDIOT ! Et les medicaments que tu as c'est fait pour les chiens"

"Non mais je pensais que ca passerais".

Brian s'installa a coté de Justin et lui massa sa main pour voir si ca le calmerais.  
Brian arretait pas de pensé qu'il fallait qu'il prenne soin de Justin car si sa mere venait a le savoir. Jennifer le tuerais. Surtout qu'il lui avais promis qu'il vieillerais sur Justin.  
Apres un bon massage Jusin s'endorma la tete sur les epaules de Brian.  
Brian se leva tout doucement et placa Justin dans le Lit et il alla travaill sur le pc en gardant un coup d'oeil sur Justin

"Il faut que tu aille mieux..."

"Je sais pas a quoi c'est du tout ceci, mais il faut que ca se calme"

"Car je veux pas t'ammené a l'hopital et te perdre"

"Surtout par rapport a ca"

**FIN**

**Comme j'ai expliqué par rapport dans la review je compte faire une suite a cette histoire que vous retrouverais bientot.**


End file.
